


SuperStuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero Sir English comes home everyday exhausted From being a part-time cafe waiter and part-time hero.<br/>Can the powerful Prince of Hearts help him defeat his most dangerous enemy yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking at 4am (Re-Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so don't hesitate to criticize! Reviews are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK So since the first version of this was garbage I am going to try again at this chapter wish me luck!

  Jake POV:

       "Gadzooks! I'm tired," I groaned into his couch pillow. Everything was sore after barely defeating the Green Sun. I looked at his watched and had to keep himself from cursing. "Bollocks! I have work in 10 minutes!" I said myself. 'Golly,' I thought, 'I need to get some chums before I go mad!' I quickly dressed out of my suit and into my catering outfit. I looked down at my watch again. "Jimene Christmas! I'm gonna be late!" I then sprinted out of my super cheap apartment building and practically flew to my job. I barley made it. I Was about to take a nap when... "Yo! Jakey, canz i have a rafill oveh hare?" I looked over to Roxy whose breath already smelled like whiskey. "My good chum its 4 in the morning, why the dickens are you drinking?" I asked, but i knew the answer. "Rough night... Noter deatph..." She sadly spoke, looking down, I have seen her been sad about murders before but, i've never seen her so depressed before. 'Why does she keep being a detective if it makes her so sad?' "Good golly Roxy, I'm sorry!" I apologized as quickly as i could filling her whiskey bottle with watered down soda, not that she would notice. I sighed. Roxy is the only one who comes here at 4 so its when I usually take my much needed naps. I was about to fall asleep again when I was once again awoken.

      "Bro, are you going to cater me or am I gonna have to make my food myself?" Said the (admittedly husky) stranger. "O-oh sorry *Yawn* w-what can i get you?" I looked up to see a 6 Foot Male with blond hair and triangular shades. I felt blood rushing to my face. "Orange Soda and a Plate of eggs," He said again and sat down at a table. I turned my head so he couldn't see my tomato red face. "A-and who should the check be f-for?" I asked silently cursing about my stuttering. "Strider, Dirk Strider." I Practically died. 'Number one: HE USED A JAMES BOND REFERENCE! Number two: STRIDER!?! As in super famous super hero The Prince of Hearts?' I Rushed back to make to eggs and get the soda. I then gave him the check and looked in confusion as the back had writing on it: Pesterchum account: TimaeusTestified Text me me~. After a few minutes of just laying at the counter my shift was over and I rushed home to begin pestering each other. After about 30 Minutes of talking I Say goodbye. Then I went to my bed and succumbed to the darkness

   __________________________________________________________________

    I Woke up about three hours after my sister left and I could cry my Gramma was dead... the first big thing that has ever happened to me...even bigger than when I got my super powers. I feel numb to everything and just wish to sit in my bed. I felt paper rustle in my pocket and decided that she wouldn't want me to weep and ruin my life over her. She would want me to live my life to the fullest and that what i plan on doing. I go over to my computer and Pester my now good friend:

 

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 08:01 --

[GT] Hey Dirk

[TT] What's up?

[GT] I Just found out one of my last family members died.

[TT] Oh Crap I'm so Sorry

[GT] It's ok She wouldn't want me sobbing over her, she was an adventurous lass and It just makes me realize that... life is too short to be figh-Spending all my free timing working.

[TT] Do you wanna leave the city for a while with me while I Visit my brother?

[TT] He lives a few states away from here in Texas and a break from familiar Places is always good

[GT] Really? You would do that for me?

[TT] Course I would. I don't have many compadres to fight crime with ;)

[GT] Err umm *Tugs at shirt* Me Fight crime No! Haha thats a funny thought 

[GT] ANYWAY When are you leaving to see your brother?

[TT] 30 Minutes before I leave my house where should I pick you up?

[GT] Umm maybe the bakery where you ate last night?

[TT] kk cya in 30 minutes ;D

[GT] Cya *Double Pistol wink*

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] Ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 08:15 --


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy meets someone who helps carry the overbearing weight of her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm amazing two chapter on the same day I can see the roses coming my way <3 anyway to those shippers who came here for Rane or Joxy or whatever it's called here's your chapter! Don't forget to Comment, suggestion, and criticize however you please :D

Roxy POV:

       I Stumbled to my office and barely sat down before the tears broke free. Not just any civilian died today. Her name was Calliope and she...I started to cry harder and stared at the ring on my finger. I kept my composure around Jake due to the fact that he was the definition of an innocent puppy. Her funeral was in two weeks and I was expected to come. A-after a-all s-she w-w-was m-my f-fiance. It was 5:30 when a client came. I had dried my tears right before they came. Probably just some lost dog or something that'll waste my time. "U-um pardon me Mrs. Lalonde-Umbra, is it?" The now confirmed female voice spoke out. I nearly screamed at her that no it's JUST LALONDE but like the stoic person I pretend to be i kept my cool. "Yeah whadda need?" I Asked, my words still slightly slurred. "uh I-I uh am looking for a lost brother of mine who i believe is he-" "Name?" I rudely interrupted. "M-mine o-or hi-" "His!" I Once again interrupt her kinda regretted it as she flinched back. "Sorry," She said timidly, as if not to agitate me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just kinda still coping," I shockingly mumble against my own wishes. It's just that... she reminds me of **her** and it's infuriating as well and depressing while all the while still is making me feel warm inside. "I somewhat understand your pain, I myself lost my Grandmother a few days ago." She started to speak softly and it make me feel so much better and I almost forgot about her if only for a second. "Oh I'm sorry for your loss," I spoke surprised at the complete calmness of my voice and how she is the reason why. "Could we try this whole thing again?" I ask hoping for a second try. "Sure! The names Jane Harley-English! I came here looking for my brother by the name of Jake English." She spoke with confidence and strength. Basically the exact opposite of her previous attitude. "Oh! This will be an easy case. I actually know Jake! Would you like to go say hi?" I say, already reaching for my coat. She silently nods her head and we head out to the worst part of town.

Jane POV:

    Wow After 4 years I'm finally going to see my big brother. Actually, little Brother is more accurate seeing as though last time I saw him I was 6'2 and he was 5'0. As the taxi we are in starts driving into a very poor looking part of the city i wonder what Jakey has been up to. The cab finally stops before the cheapest looking hotel I have ever seen and The first thing I do when i move here is get him a better apartment. Roxy and I enter the building and go up to room 12B and she bangs the old wooden door quite loudly. After noises of groaning and shuffling the door opened to a very tired Jake. He looked at you then Roxy then you again, clearing not fully awake. Then quite comically his eyes went wide and jumped into my arms like the puppy he was. Not a single thing has changed about him except for one thing that you immediately make evident. "Jake? Have you been getting enough sleep?" I ask and his relaxed position in my arms suddenly become stiff and he looks away. "I-I'm fine janey. I'm getting enough money to support me and one reason I'm tired is that i volunteer everywhere I can..." He Starts to mumble off and you think you hear the words Super Hero, but you're probably just imagining it. You deeply sigh and think that your brother is most likely the dumbest, most innocent, selfless person to ever exist. "Anyway, Jacob...we need to talk." I say, but I dont even realise I call him Jacob. "W-what bothering you Janey?" He spoke Slightly more timid than he usually is. "It's about gamma...She's dead jake she died a few days ago," I Said Waiting for a reaction and when it came I felt a part of him die. When the words i spoke finally make sense to him he just broke down into tears and after a few minutes cried himself to unconsciousness in my lap. We carefully carried him into his room and left.

    "Todays been too depressing for the both of us. How about we go and change that?" Roxy spoke after some moments of silence. "Sure," I Spoke, "That sounds wonderful."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the next chapter POV Be?? Leave your suggestions in the comments and i'll see you all NEXT CHAPTER ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry guys i just don't have the motivation to continue this however this story is up for grabs. However i am going to make a new series hopefully soon. so sorry to anyone how thought this was actually good. Again sorry but i'm just not feeling this story.


End file.
